


The Maize Maze

by STILL_not_ginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Blackpool - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lancashire, Space-Married, adorable idiots, corn maze, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STILL_not_ginger/pseuds/STILL_not_ginger
Summary: The Doctor and Clara get lost in a corn/maize maze.





	The Maize Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! This is just meant to be a humorous little one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy :D

“I don’t want to alarm you, Clara, but I think we might be in a bit of trouble.”

“I knew it.” she muttered. “Did I not insist that we should’ve turned left at the scarecrow?!”

“This is hardly the time for your ego to make itself known. I’ve been marking the paths we’ve been through before with little bursts of helicon energy from the sonic.”

“And?”

“ _And_ we’ve been through here 3 times already. It’s safe to assume that there can be only one logical conclusion.”

“Which is?” she asked flatly, growing less impressed by the second.

“The Singleton Maize Maze is sentient!”

Clara groaned and scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration, “Doctor, did it ever even occur to you that, perhaps, we are _just lost_ or that, just _maybe_ , you aren’t very good at mazes?” She wondered then if a hearty smack might help knock a little sense into him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Clara. Timelords have a superior sense of direc-“

“Shut up! I am not having this conversation again. We are going to go back the way we came and this time we are turning left at the scarecrow. We have been here for 3 hours, Doctor! It's Wednesday and I have work in the morning!”

The Doctor pursed his lips and a light blush crept onto his cheeks. At least he has the decency to look the slightest bit ashamed, she reasoned.

“Well, I don’t see how this is _my_ fault. _You’re_ the one who said you wanted to “ _explore somewhere local_ ” this time.” he said in a mocking tone.

She took a deep cleansing breath to calm her temper. “You had better pray that we find the exit soon or we’ll have no other alternative than for me to sit on your shoulders and look for it that way.”

The Doctor gave her an owlish expression and, with renewed vigor, he continued in his search for the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave me a prompt if you would like to see another one-shot like this one.


End file.
